


A Voice Of Calm From Within The Silence

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Voltron Omega Claiming [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Lance has a breakdown, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Touch-Starved, crying lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: PREQUEL to 'Fall Deeper And Deeper, The Sirens Are Singing Your Song'This is lance's breakdown that leads to Keith claiming him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winters_Suffocation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Suffocation/gifts).



> Thank you Winters-Suffication who suggested this fic have a Prequel! It took a while. But TA-DA! Here it is! 
> 
> (Title: The Light - Disturbed)

Lance paced back and forth, his hands waving frantically around as he mumbled nonsense under his breath. 

"Shit!" He cursed, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye.

He stopped pacing and walked to Keith's room. He needed the comfort of another Omega, to calm his nerves. 

"Keith." He sobbed, knocking at the door. 

No answer. 

He sat by Keith's bedroom door for a long time, waiting for the pale Omega.

Eventually, he held his breath as he stood on shaky legs. 

He sniffled one last time, looking at the still closed door as he walked away. 

He kept walking, no idea where he was going. He didn't realise someone was calling out his name till Keith stood in front of him. 

"Lance! What the hell happened to you!! What's wrong?" Keith asked in a worried rush, leading the tanned Omega to the lounges in the empty room near by. 

"I'm sorry, Keith. I'm such an idiot, how could I ever think I could somehow be useful!"

Keith gaped to the younger male in front of him. 

What happened to his cocky Lance? 

"I'm such a burden to the team, I can't do anything right, I'm surprised everyone is still alive."

Angry tears weld up in Keith's eyes  
"You don't mean that-" he glared. 

"Of course I do!" Lance snapped. 

Keith whined, how can Lance say bad things about himself? 

"Any Alpha would be lucky to have you as their mate." Keith mumbled.

Lance scoffed.  
"Sure, if they want a sorry excuse for an Omega."

He continued.  
"Would you like me to cook dinner for you, Alpha? Oh THATS right, I can't cook!" He said sarcastically.

"How about I wash your clothes? Oh I don't know how to use a washing machine. Sorry." He grit his teeth angrily.

"Don't you see how useless I would be if I mated?!" 

"Stop saying that! You're not useless!" Keith growled.

The tanned Omega laughed again.  
"Yeah. Sure. You tell me all the time just how useless I am." 

Keith couldn't stand the conversation anymore. He leaped forward and sank his teeth into Lance's neck. 

Lance whimpered and pushed Keith away.

"Why-why'd you do that! You can't- you're an Omega, Keith!"

Keith glared at him a little longer.

"Yeah, and now I'm suck with you, so get over it." 

Lance shook his head, eyes tearing up.

"No. No. No- You- KEITH- you can't." He couldn't finish his sentence as he sobbed into his hands. 

"It's alright Lance." He said, bringing the Cuban's head to his chest, singing and humming familiar tunes to him. 

And that's where Lance stayed, sobbing until he fell asleep. 

Eventually, waking up to the sound of Keith and Shiro talking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an prompts you want me to write, please go to my Tumblr (Rahrazorblade), because I can't keep track with them all on here. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
